


Forbidden Spring

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Angst, Hockey AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: 8 months, 15 days and 7 hours.That's how long he had been here in the team that his family loathed. Each second he was here felt like frozen needles ticking against his skin, leaving scars no one else could see. And yet....Remus had tattoos.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	Forbidden Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> Based on Lumosinlove's AU, Sweater Weather. Thank you for sharing the wonderful world you created.

His shoes made no sound on the tile as he walked away. Away from the man he had no business talking to, no reason to be anything other than cordial. 

8 months, 15 days and 7 hours. 

That's how long he had been here in the team that his family loathed. Each second he was here felt like frozen needles ticking against his skin, leaving scars no one else could see.  And yet.... 

_ Remus had tattoos _ . 

Sirius stopped just before he reached the mouth of the locker room and rested his forehead against the wall of the hallway. The filtered air suddenly seemed too cold against his heated skin. 

_ Remus Lupin had  _ **_sleeves_ ** _. _

Not to mention toned arms that Sirius wanted nothing more than to run his hands over. Each black line was forever burned into his memory, like a brand, red hot in the pit of his stomach.  How was he supposed to keep from forming attachments when people like James continued to attach themselves to him like an overly excited octopus?  How was he supposed to keep a distance when there were people like Remus fucking Lupin hiding in the backrooms all alone, with a classic novel crinkling between too long fingers? 

_ Dieu, those  _ **_hands_ ** _.  _

It was the reason Sirius made sure he never sustained an injury. Because he knew the moment those long fingers brushed his skin- 

"Cap? Are you okay?" 

Sirius jolted, flinging himself against the wall, body bracing for the attack that would come for showing weakness. But it never came, and it took a moment too long to calm his raging heart. 

"Siri-" 

"I'm fine." The words were clipped and short and he hated the way they lashed out against Lupin's skin. But unlike the others, Re- Lupin didn't recoil. No; he stepped forward, shrugging off the barbs as if they were feathers instead of metal. His concern was too much, like when Sirius held his hand above the open burner, the heat warning against the promise of pain. 

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me an-" 

"I said I was fine, Lupin." Remus' movement toward him stopped then, warm amber eyes searching his as if he _knew_ what was going on behind the closed wall of the esteemed Black estate. 

"Okay then." He answered eventually, continuing on his way down the hall, passing Sirius and moving into the locker room.  Sirius released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He longed to leave, to step down from the team because the temptation to sink into the warmth that the rest of hi -  _ the _ team (not his) enjoyed was becoming too much to bear. He couldn't keep resisting. His walls of ice and stone were melting and he couldn't restore them fast enough to protect him from the next wave. 

Taking a deep breath, Sirius waited until he heard the locker door latch before moving, opening the door to head toward his own. He could do this. He could resist the warmth for one more minute, one more hour, one more day. He could do this. 

If only to protect them from the cold that was forever burned into his bones. 


End file.
